The Children on the Century
by jbaron43
Summary: The First Prologue to the story..! :D
1. Prologue 1

**The Children of the Century **

**Prologue #1 – The Beginning of the End**

Picture this…it's 1944. It has been about 4 years since we were first affected by World War II. Interestingly enough, we weren't Jewish, and we weren't different from what the Nazi's wanted the population to be. In fact, most of us had the characteristics of the Aryan Race: Blond Hair, blue eyes, and so on. Never the less, we were still affected by the Nazis. There was one thing about us, though. We were all orphans. Somehow, we had all ended up in the same orphanage, about 20 miles from the worst death camp in Poland, Auschwitz. But you should know us first, before I really start this story. I'm Jay, and I lived in Berlin all my life, until one day, a bomb came down on my apartment building, and I was one of the few survivors left. I was sent here at the age of 9 in 1940, and my optimistic attitude has somehow managed to keep me from falling into depression. My best friend, Calvin, came from the same building, at the same time, at the same age, but is always looking for the worst in things….gosh I hate that about him. Then there's Parker, who is the same age as us, who came from Western Germany. Her story was never told. She refuses to share with us, no matter how much we ask. Then there's…Greg, a 14 year old who is constantly driving us all crazy! He never stops talking, and worst of all, he is obsessed with bullying us until we want to pull our ears out…! Lastly, there's Leila, a 6 year old from France. She came here just a few weeks ago, and we don't know much about her. So now you know us, but, just for the record, we're no normal kids. We have a characteristic that we all share that nobody can ever take from us. We're immortal. We can never die. You can thank the Nazi's for that one.


	2. Prologue 2

**The Children of the Century **

**Prologue #2 – The Never-Ending Story**

I've decided that this is going to be the **dark** chapter. The chapter that will make you jump out of your seats in fear…the chapter that will make you have nightmares! Or maybe it'll just bore you. I don't know, beats me. Anyway, so the whole reason why we can live forever is because of a Nazi Brain experiment. You see, the Nazi's believe that there's a "kill switch" in the back of the brain, right under the central nervous system. They wanted to test this, in an effort to make their "perfect" race stay alive for eternity. Well, they weren't going to test their own people, now were they? No. They turned to the ones they thought as "on the road to be outcasts". The People with "no future" and "no understanding of the world". Yup, they turned to us, the orphans. I was sitting on my bed, just reading a book that I had gotten at a market a few days back, and everybody else was going about their business, just enjoying life, I guess. When suddenly, strange soldiers burst through the door, and started speaking in German. Of course, Parker, Calvin, and I could understand German, but unfortunately, Leila and Greg couldn't. The men kept screaming the same thing: "Gib uns die kinder!" which translates into "Give us the children!". Okay, so, as you could probably tell, Calvin and I weren't so thrilled, and Parker just stood there, with no emotion. Well, they took Greg first. They took him the storage room of the orphanage. Next, they came for Calvin. He was gone. Then Parker, Leila, and then I was last to be taken away. Leila kept screaming "Désolé! Non!" which means "Please! No!" in French, and I felt horrible for her when she was screaming. They placed us all on examination tables, strapped to them with belts. Tables of sharp medical tools were lined up next to each table. They grabbed me first, and placed a mask over my nose and mouth. I fell unconscious. I don't know how long I was out, but I was out for at least a day. When I awoke, everything had been destroyed. The tables, the wallpaper, and the belts holding us to the table had seemed to have burned off by fire. I stood up, only to find Leila crying in the corner of the room. Then, I noticed, Calvin's electroencephalograph was flat lining. I felt a sharp pain in the bottom of my stomach, and I knew he was dead. Parker was sitting on her table, just, weeping. Greg was nowhere to be found. It seemed as if I was now the one in charge. But, at that moment, Parker came up to me. She asked what they had done to us. I had no response, but she also said she felt different in the back of her head. I agreed with that, and then we noticed a diagram on the floor next to Leila. We unfolded it, and noticed it said the following:

" Um das Kill-Schalter im Gehirn zu deaktivieren, müssen Sie die richtigen Werkzeugeund sicher entpacken Sie es aus dem zentralen Nervensystem. Nach dem chirurgischen Eingriff konnte ein prickelndes Gefühl auf der Rückseite des Kopfes statt, weil der Bruchdes Nervensystems nehmen."

Translated in English, here's what that means:

"To deactivate the kill-switch in the brain, you must use the proper tools and safely extract it from the central nervous system. After the surgical procedure, a tingling feeling in the back of the head could take place because of the rupture of the nervous system."

At the bottom of the page, it said the most influential words I have ever seen, and will ever see with my own eyes:

"Der Patient wird unsterblich sein"

"The patient will be immortal"

"Oh my god" was both of our reactions. We looked at each other, and then looked back at the paper. We knew this was the beginning of a never-ending story.


End file.
